


What are you looking for in me?

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Porn, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: No puedes salvar lo que está muerto, simplemente entrégate y deja de pensar en él.
Relationships: Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 16





	What are you looking for in me?

**Author's Note:**

> Me quedó tan largo el capítulo, parece que me lo tomé en serio.

Llevaba un tiempo saliendo con Charlie Weasley, su comienzo fue tan casual y adorable, ni siquiera se imaginaba que podrían llegar a ser algo más que amigos. El tiempo que pasaron juntos fue un factor a su favor, compartían varias clases y tenían amigos en común, todo estaba predispuesto a que finalmente salieran juntos en una cita. Lo que llevó a una serie de varias citas en distintos espacios románticos y entretenidos, a pesar de eso seguían sin formalizar su relación, no entendía qué le impedía actuar. 

El problema, que nunca le confesó, era su asexualidad. Charlie repelía cualquier tipo de contacto físico que no fuera un beso o tomarse de las manos, él aguantaba incluso los abrazos. Ella estaba dispuesta a poner todo de su parte para que funcionara, aún con la creciente hambre sexual que la sofocaba al estar cerca suyo; intentó restarle importancia, podría sobrevivir sin tener relaciones, pero entonces volvía a encerrarse en el baño de prefectos para quitarse ella misma sus ansias. 

Así fue como Bill la descubrió, con las piernas abiertas en un cubículo del baño de prefectos, metiendo sus dedos mientras usaba su otra mano para cubrirse la boca. No se detuvo cuando lo vio, simplemente no pudo parar, y eso despertó en él un deseo que nunca había conocido. Lo hicieron allí mismo, fue tan bueno, tan delicioso… Ella estaba lista y húmeda para recibirlo, cuando lo sintió entrar pensó que acabaría allí mismo, se aferró a él desesperada por más, cada golpe era una descarga de energía que atravesaba todo su cuerpo. 

Claramente tuvieron que hablar de eso, era difícil excusarse en una situación así. Intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo: No podía aguantar más sin hacer nada con Charlie, tener su rostro inocente y pecoso, apenas poder besarlo sin lograr disfrutarlo un poco más. Claro que eso no significaba que no lo quisiera, simplemente necesitaba más. 

Bill pareció entenderlo bastante bien, se disculpó por haber perdido los estribos anteriormente y prometió que las cosas mejorarían. No supo en qué momento exacto terminó penetrándola nuevamente, sintiéndose motivado por cómo clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, los sonidos que salían de su boca era lo único que necesitaba oír. 

Ese fue su equilibrio, Charlie le daba ¿amor? y su hermano mayor se encargaba del resto. Una pizca de culpa solía visitarla en sueños, provocando que despierte con inseguridades y temores, ¿qué pasaría si lo descubría? ¿Por qué no dejarlo ir de una vez? Era la opción más honorífica, lo moralmente correcto. A veces simplemente quería cortar con él, era obvio que el fanático de dragones la trataba como amiga aun cuando insistía en que podrían llegar a tener algo más 

La invitó a pasar las fiestas con su familia en La Madriguera, algo que aceptó gustosa; muchos de sus compañeros se iban poco antes de Navidad, por lo que se quedaba sola en ese enorme castillo. Su invitación no era algo que simplemente rechazaría. 

Tendrían que tomar el tren de Hogwarts hasta King Cross, su familia los estaría esperando allí y los llevarían hasta su hogar. Se subió al tren acompañada de ambos hermanos y algunos de sus amigos, perdió de vista al mayor de los Weasley, así que se quedó a solas con su pareja en un compartimiento. 

— Te encantará conocer a mi familia. — Dijo Charlie; intentaba guardar su maleta con algo de fuerza bruta. — Le he hablado a mi madre sobre ti, se impresionará de tener una rompe maldiciones en casa; por cierto, deberías cambiar tu falda por unos pantalones abrigados, te aseguró que querrás dormir bajo cientos de sábanas esta noche. 

— ¿Sólo eso le dijiste de mí? — Acarició su cola de caballo naranja con ternura. Él reaccionó ante el cosquilleo con unas risas, le robó un rápido beso, ella se inclinó para profundizarlo; duró más de lo que esperaba, se alejó de ella en cuanto sintió el contacto con su lengua. 

— Lo siento, sabes que yo…— Su rostro estaba rojo, su acompañante volvió a sentarme en el asiento del tren. 

— No, yo lo siento. No debí hacerlo. — Dijo para disculparse. 

Liz Tuttle apareció como un ángel para cortar la tensión de ese momento incómodo. 

— Charlie, ¿puedes venir? Parece que Barnaby se llevó sin permiso un escarbato, se escapó y ahora tememos por la seguridad de todos en este tren. — Salió rápido hacia el pasillo sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás o decir algo. 

Sabía que no debía forzarlo, era tan terca. No despertaba esos sentimientos en Charlie, nunca la vería de esa forma, ¿cómo podría seguir adelante si ni siquiera lograba besarlo correctamente? Se sentó correctamente dispuesta a silenciar sus pensamientos, cubrió su rostro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba contener un grito de frustración. Bill entró al compartimiento y bajó la persiana de la puerta, ¿había estado esperando a que su hermano se fuera? 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

— Estaba en el compartimiento de al lado, con un vaso de cristal apoyado en la puerta para escucharlos. 

— ¿Y funcionó? — Preguntó sonriente. 

— La verdad es que no. — Se arrodilló para besarla, sus manos viajaron por sus muslos, sintiendo la ausencia de ropa interior. — Veo que me estabas esperando. 

— Claro que no, fue una coincidencia. — Mintió intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Su cuerpo se tensó ante la intervención de dos dedos dentro de su cavidad vaginal, la boca de Bill se concentró en su clítoris mientras empujaba y sacaba sus dedos. Puso sus piernas sobre los hombros de su amante, todo su cuerpo ardía en placer, si seguía así no podría resistir más. — Tienes que parar… Charlie podría llegar en cualquier momento… 

— ¿Quieres que pare? — Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás ante las sensaciones que invadían sus partes bajas. Él realmente la estaba provocando, era consciente de cuanto lo deseaba. Aumentó la velocidad, ya no podía contenerse, acabaría en ese maldito tren si no se detenía. Puso su mano en la cabeza del chico, sujetando su cabello mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y soltaba un gemido ahogado. 

— No pares ahora, por favor no te detengas…— Se entregó a él y a su deseado orgasmo, gimió por lo bajo al sentir como pasaba su lengua para limpiar los restos de su venida. Lo besó con pasión y algo de cariño, mordió su labio inferior con picardía. — Deja que me quede contigo en el otro compartimiento. 

— Tranquila, cuando lleguemos a casa estaré cada segundo contigo. 

Fue sumamente incómodo para ella tener que saludar a la conocida Molly, esa mujer era tan amable y cariñosa, pero algo sobreprotectora con sus hijos. El clima se puso en su contra cuando un enorme viento los azotó, suerte que había cambiado su falda por un pantalón o sino tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Hizo una mueca cuando Charlie la presentó como “una amiga muy cercana”, algo dentro de su garganta se anudó al escuchar esas palabras ¿Por qué? Una charla seria se avecinaba. Sintió la presencia de Bill intentando animarla, no funcionó pese a sus esfuerzos. 

La Madriguera era mejor de lo que esperaba, Molly y Arthur crearon un hogar cálido lleno de amor por sus hijos. Cada uno de los Weasley era único a su manera, pero todos compartían su característica unión... Percy era una excepción leve. La recibieron con los brazos abiertos, los gemelos la llenaron de preguntas sobre aquella vez que llevó un troll a los terrenos de la escuela y luego creó una lluvia de estrellas en el patio, Ginny se enganchó a ella para que le hable sobre los chicos y el equipo de quidditch. Incluso Ron se animó a hacer un par de preguntas, pero lo notó bastante tímido. 

Tuvieron una agradable comida, casi olvidó sus problemas con Charlie y en toda la noche lo trató como a un amigo más. A pesar de que lo tenía a su lado en la mesa, nunca se molestó en tomar su mano o en reaccionar de alguna manera, un beso en la mejilla, pasar su brazo sobre su hombro sería suficiente con tal de tener una señal ¿Qué sentía realmente por ella? 

— Bill, hijo ¿Sucede algo? Estás mirando demasiado a nuestra invitada. — Indagó Arthur. 

El mayor de los Weasley pegó un sobresalto y casi derrama el vaso del que estaba bebiendo, logró aclarar su garganta y parecer calmado. 

— Sé que podemos ser muy... Weasley. Supongo que me concentré mucho en que se sintiera cómoda. — Se excusó. 

— ¿Cómo no podría sentirme cómoda? Ustedes han sido tan amables, me hicieron sentir como si fuera parte de su familia... — Dijo MC. 

— Oh, cariño. Eres parte de esta familia. — Comentó Molly con cariño. 

— Pronto desearás no serlo. — Bromeó Fred, su gemelo George apoyó su comentario y ambos bromearon sobre ser una familia de terror que la atrajo para robar sus órganos. Ambos se llevaron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre, quién no permitiría esa clase de habladurías en su casa. 

Al ser una casa de familia, insistieron en que durmiera con Ginny y no con esos revoltosos monstruos que llamaban hijos. No se quejó, le gustaba pasar tiempo con niños, y la pequeña era una dulzura. Probó con peinarla y pintarle las uñas hasta que su resistencia infantil la traicionó, se durmió mucho antes que MC, dejándola sola para pensar en lo ocurrido en la cena. 

Era muy tarde cuando decidió que hablaría con Charlie, tendría que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Tocó la puerta de su habitación con cuidado, tardó en abrirle con el rostro somnoliento y sus pijamas de dragones, la dejó pasar sin decir nada. 

— Supuse que vendrías en algún momento. — Murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama, ella hizo lo mismo. 

— Entonces sabes porqué vine. 

— No quise decirle a mi madre que eres mi “amiga muy cercana”, es sólo que... 

— ¿Por qué sigues con esto, Charlie? Eso es lo que soy para ti, no te interesa tenerme como novia. 

—¡Claro que sí! Es difícil para mí hacer todo esto. 

— ¿Sabes por qué es difícil? Porque no me amas, no de esa manera. No sé qué estás intentando convencerte a ti mismo, pero no me uses para eso. — El rostro de Charlie se volvió rojo y frunció el ceño. 

— Tú no sabes nada, no entiendes por lo que estoy pasando. — Tenía sus puños apretados y evitaba mirarla. — Jamás sabrías lo que se siente ver como todos actúan de determinada manera y tú no puedes seguirlos, ver que todos tienen el mismo interés que a ti no te llama la atención. 

— ¿Me utilizas como una pantalla entonces? — Su ira era contagiosa, no entendía qué quería de ella ¡Era una buena novia! O lo que sea que fueran actualmente, siempre estuvo ahí para él y lo apoyó en cada momento. Se sentía poco valorada después de todo el cariño que ella le brindó y todas las oportunidades que le dio a esa extraña relación que intentaba salvar. Quiso gritarle sobre como Bill no la desecharía de esa manera, pero ese simple pensamiento la bloqueó. 

—¡No! ¡Te utilizo para saber quién soy! — Supo que había metido la pata cuando el silencio se volvió pesado y asfixiante, no quería hacerla llorar. Si bien era cierto que su relación comenzó como una farsa, su cariño era genuino, la quería como a una hermana más. No quiso jugar con sus sentimientos, necesitaba saber cómo se sentía respecto al amor y quiso experimentarlo con ella, lamentablemente descubrió que ni siquiera despertaba ningún tipo de interés. Muchas veces pensó que estaba roto, ¿por qué todos se mostraban ilusionados en enamorarse y tener sexo? Todo eso era ridículo, existían asuntos mucho más importantes para enfocarse, como los dragones. 

MC no esperó a que dijera nada más y se fue, bajó volando las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al patio. Respiró con calma, no quería arruinar el ambiente que esa casa le ofrecía, no le daría a Charlie la oportunidad de arruinarlo todo. Se mordió el labio ¿Usarla? ¿En serio? No era justo, tendría que haber sido claro desde el principio ¡Era su amiga! Juntos podrían haber buscado una solución para cómo se sentía. Pateó una pequeña piedra que encontró ¿Quién era ella para reclamar algo? En cuanto no tuvo el control de la situación se dejó consolar por Bill, era casi tan malo como usar a alguien para su beneficio personal sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. 

La puerta de entrada se abrió, volteó dispuesta a enfrentar a ese desgraciado fanático de dragones. En cambio, se encontró con Bill que llevaba una bolsa de ropa para ella; levantó una ceja mientras la tomaba. 

— Cámbiate y ven conmigo. 

No tardó mucho en hacerlo, quería permanecer el menor tiempo posible en la casa. Salió al exterior y tomó la mano extendida de su amigo, sintió que fue jalada hacia todas direcciones, luego su cuerpo se comprimió como si estuviera en un espacio pequeño, al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con luces de colores. 

Estaban en un pueblo, ¿acaso era Hogsmeade? Un hada pasó volando a su lado y supo que estaba en la correcto, todo se veía tan iluminado y más mágico de lo usual. Miró a su acompañante en búsqueda de una explicación. 

— Son días de celebración por la llegada del invierno. — Explicó, caminaron por las calles decoradas, evitando a los grupos de amigos que caminaban y escuchando el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies. — Mamá y papá pensaban traernos mañana, pero decidí que nos adelantemos a sus planes. 

— ¿Me trajiste a pasear para comer dulces y comprar juguetes? — Preguntó divertida. 

— Puedes pasar esta noche como una niña o comportarte como adolescente y pasarla realmente bien. Cuando creces aprendes a mirar todo desde otra perspectiva. — Ella soltó una risa traviesa ante sus palabras. 

— Bill, sólo eres dos años mayor que yo. 

— Suficiente para adquirir experiencia. — Tomó su mano, compró una botella de whisky de dragón en conjunto con unos vasos de plástico con imágenes de gatitos, la arrastró hacia la cima de una colina y juntos se sentaron a compartir la bebida. El líquido le brindó una sensación de calor en esa noche tan helada, hizo picar su garganta y se comprometió a aguantarlo. 

Hogsmeade se veía muy bello desde allí, la gente caminando y riendo, las luces que decoraban cada rincón, el movimiento presente en cada calle le brindaba una emoción indescriptible. Se preguntó en qué momento Bill encontró ese sitio, ¿Cómo terminó bebiendo whisky en la cima de una colina mientras miraba el pueblo? Pensó que no lo conocía lo suficiente, no era consciente de cuantas aventuras pasó lejos de ella. Tenía una vida aparte, después de todo. 

— Todo es más bello cuando lo ves de lejos. — Murmuró MC. Sonrió ante el silencio, con Bill nunca era incómodo. — Aquí es cuando dices “Excepto tú”. 

— No tiene sentido si ya lo sabes. — Contestó dándole otro trago a su vaso. — ¿Por qué compramos los que tienen dibujos de gatos? 

— Me gustan los gatos, me quedaré con los vasos cuando terminemos la botella. 

— Podemos beber directamente del pico, no queda mucho para acabarla. 

— ¿Y compartir saliva? Eso no es higiénico. — Bromeó. 

— Oh cierto, tan asqueroso. — Tomó la botella y tomó directamente de ella, se la extendió con una sonrisa triunfal y MC se acabó lo que quedaba. Sacó su lengua mientras hacia un gesto de asco, no por compartir fluidos –eso era tan estúpido– sino porque el whisky realmente era complicado de dirigir. Lo bueno del alcohol era su capacidad para hacer sentir bien mientras más tomabas, casi siempre tenía ese efecto en ella y era agradable en las fiestas prohibidas qué hacían en Hogwarts. — ¿Quieres volver a casa? 

— Claro que no. — Intentó levantarse, pero su compañero tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera de cara hacia la nieve. Se balanceó unos instantes, dándose por vencida al terminar abrazándolo para no perder el control; suspiró al sentir el característico aroma de Bill, olía igual que el verano. — ¿Crees que la gente me utiliza siempre para su propio beneficio? 

— No, pienso que la gente comete errores y de alguna manera terminas involucradas. Todos los que te conocen te aman y no quieren hacerte daño. — Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la menor, su cabello le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz. Su hermano era ciertamente un imbécil de primera, decepción era la palabra justa para cómo se sentía respecto a utilizar a una amiga para sus propósitos personales. Claro que una parte de él quería abrazar a su hermano pequeño y decirle que no enamorarse estaba bien, no querer tener sexo estaba bien... Aun así, no podía permitir que se descubriera a sí mismo a costa de los sentimientos de otros. 

Ella levantó su cabeza para verlo, sabía lo que sus tiernos ojos intentaban pedirle. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas, se inclinó con suavidad para besar sus labios y compartir un intercambio de calor y whisky de dragón; estaba acostumbrado a que su relación con la joven rompe maldiciones fuera toda una aventura, pero ¡maldición! ¿En qué momento pasó de ser su amiga, a su amante, a la chica que lo estaba besando en un escenario tan romántico? En su mente no cabía la posibilidad de soltarla, no podía dejarla ir ahora; puso sus manos en sus caderas y la acercó más a él, ella sonrió en medio del beso. 

Sintió como sus brazos se enganchaban alrededor de su cuello, en serio no podía ser mejor. O eso pensaba hasta que levantó su vista hacia el cielo y vio los copos que caían sin prisa, uno de ellos aterrizó en las pestañas de su amiga, provocando que ella riera para luego quitárselo. Era tan natural, nunca fingía ser alguien que no era. Su corazón se aceleró aún más, ¿qué intentaba decirle al llevarla hasta ahí? ¿Hablar sobre sentimientos? ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos? 

Bajaron la colina dando tumbos y riendo mientras volvían al pueblo, Bill volvió a aferrarse a ella mientras los hacía aparecer frente al Caldero Chorreante –algo riesgoso, pero poco le importaba–, fingió su mejor rostro de sobriedad para ordenar una habitación y pagarla por adelantado. Apenas esperaron para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, volvieron a fundirse en un beso pasional y desesperado, una lucha por averiguar quién era el dominante. El mayor de los Weasley usó su fuerza para levantarla y acostarla sobre la desvencijada cama, las piernas de la chica se aferraron a él, no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil. 

Un provocativo roce en sus partes bajas fue suficiente para que MC abriera sus piernas, brindándole libertad para moverse y hacer lo que quisiera. Sus uñas se clavaron en los omoplatos del mayor al sentir como mordía y succionaba su cuello, conocía a la perfección todos sus puntos débiles. La humedad no tardó en aparecer entre sus piernas; “desgraciado” pensó mientras soltaba un gemido, una mano ajena acariciaba entre sus labios vaginales y el toque la estaba llevando hacia el cielo. 

Usó el peso de cuerpo para hacer que Bill terminase acostado en la cama, estando ella sobre él. Le sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras quitaba cada una de sus prendas superiores, cuando se despistara le robaría ese suéter. Su atención se volcó en el cuerpo que tenía a su merced, ya entendía la cantidad de fans que ese muchacho traía detrás; su amante se incorporó para robar otro beso de sus labios, sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos para apretarlos. 

Se desnudó frente a él sin quitarle la vista de encima, sabía que le gustaba la provocación y una pequeña danza frente a sus ojos era todo lo que necesitaba para saltar sobre ella. Era una locura estar en sus brazos, aferrarse a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del mar; su cuerpo se sacudió al sentirlo entrar, gritó su nombre suplicando que no se detuviera. 

— Bill, si sigues haciéndolo tan fuerte no podré...- Bill vio su rostro; era tan perfecta, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca se abría y cerraba según el ritmo de la penetración, su expresión delataba que pronto llegaría al éxtasis. 

De alguna manera, al despertar estaba en La Madriguera. Miró a su alrededor, Ginny no estaba ¿Acaso estaban desayunando? Se lavó los dientes y arregló su cabello antes de bajar a la cocina, cada escalón representaba la misma duda ¿lo había soñado todo? ¿Qué fue real? Para su sorpresa sólo Bill estaba ahí, tomando un café y recostado sobre la mesada mientras leía el diario. 

— No beberás más whisky si sigues despertando tan tarde. — Dijo con una sonrisa, apartando la vista del periódico. Le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada de que su encuentro con Bill no fue sólo un sueño húmedo. Con pena, admitió que eso significaba que su pelea con Charlie también ocurrió. 

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Y tu familia? 

— Diría que llegamos cerca de las 05:30 am, te cargué todo el camino y te llevé a tu habitación, a tiempo para fingir que estaba dormido antes de que mamá viniera a buscarnos para desayunar e ir de compras. — Explicó. — Le dije que te diera un descanso porque no estabas acostumbrada a nuestro ritmo, debo decir que todavía estaba muy ebrio y que ella no lo notó, me dejó a cargo mientras se iba con mis hermanos y con papá. 

— ¿Charlie dijo algo? — Su pregunta provocó una mueca de desagrado en su compañero y que dejara su amado café para cruzarse de brazos. 

— Habló para apoyar mi idea sobre quedarte en casa, luego no dijo nada. 

Se acercó con una sonrisa pícara mientras deshacía sus brazos cruzados, lo abrazó sin dejar de mirarlo. Se rehusaba a mirarla, pero era notable como intentaba suprimir el impulso de devolverse el abrazo. 

— Creo que tengo a preguntar, ¿no? Estamos hablando de Charlie, me gustaría saber cómo quedarán las cosas entre nosotros. — Murmuró mientras bajaba su mano hacia la entrepierna de Bill, bajando su pantalón pero no su ropa interior. 

— Entre ustedes no tendría que haber nada. — Sus manos agarraron a la mesada detrás de él cuando la vio arrodillarse, sus manos suaves delinearon la forma de su miembro por sobre la tela, terminó por bajar por completo la prenda para dejar al descubierto su miembro erecto. 

— ¿Y eso quién lo dice? — Comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad, pasó una lengua por el glande a sabiendas de que estaba jugando con su cuerpo. Comenzó a succionar lentamente y alternaba dando lamidas, ella era la dueña de su placer. 

— Deja de jugar conmigo... — Puso una mano sobre su cabeza para enrederar sus dedos entre sus cabellos, decidió que era suficiente con torturarlo y aumentó la velocidad. Estaba maravillada con los sonidos que emitía ¿todos los hombres gemían de esa manera o sólo Bill? Era un tesoro. Estaba sintiéndolo acabar en su boca cuando unos gritos los interrumpieron. 

— ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? — Gritó Percy, estaba completamente escandalizado. 

— ¿Tú qué estás haciendo? — Su hermano mayor se acomodó rápidamente el pantalón y volvió a tomar su postura de autoridad. MC se cubrió la boca disimuladamente, todavía tenía el semen de su amante en la boca y necesitaba tragarlo, algo muy complicado teniendo la mirada de Percy fija en ella. — ¿No te fuiste con mamá? 

— ¡Claro que no! Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto estudiando, ¡pero ustedes estaban aquí haciendo...! ¡Se lo diré a mamá! — Exclamó mientras subía las escaleras, Bill fue detrás de él y no logró alcanzarlo antes de que se encerrara. Aprovechó para tragar el líquido en su boca, se habían metido en un problema más serio de lo que pensaban. 

— Percy, no puedes decirle a mamá ¿Quieres que le dé un infarto? — Insistió su hermano. MC se acercó a la puerta, pensando en algún plan. 

— ¡Quiero que mamá desinfecte esa cocina! 

— Si le dices algo a Molly, voy a decirles a Fred y George donde guardas tu diario íntimo ¿Prefieres que ellos también descubran tus secretos? — William le dirigió una mirada confundida, ella simplemente se levantó de hombros. No sabía realmente si Percy tenía un diario de secretos, simplemente le pareció que podría funcionar; para su sorpresa, él asomó su cabeza al abrir levemente la puerta. 

— No es un diario, es una bitácora. 

Al menos podrían respirar tranquilos, decidieron encerrarse en la habitación de Bill huir de la nariz entrometida de su hermano. Se aseguraron de cerrar bien la puerta con todos los hechizos que se le vinieron a la mente, no querían más interrupciones cuando los otros miembros de la familia llegasen. 

— ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto, Bill? — Aprovechó el descanso para hacer la pregunta, el pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar sus piernas desnudas y supuso que el tiempo antes de continuar sería muy corto. 

— Porque queremos, porque somos claros y precisos con lo que estamos buscando. 

— ¿Y tú qué estás buscando en mí? — Preguntó con recelo, no quería que todo terminase igual que con Charlie. 

— Planeo conquistarte con mi carisma, mi cabellera envidiable, mis maravillosos movimientos de baile, quizás te lleve a lugares a lugares románticos como una colina nevada acompañada de una botella de whisky de fuego... — No pudo reprimir su sonrisa, pero siguió mirándolo con dudas y esperó a que terminase de hablar. — Después de un tiempo caerías rendida ante mí y nos casaríamos una vez que termines de estudiar. 

— ¡Bill! — Le arrojó una almohada a la cara. 

— ¿Sin casamiento? Mi madre no lo aprobará. — comentó divertido. 

— Se supone que estamos hablando en serio, eso no me dice que estás buscando en mí. — El chico de gryffindor tomó las piernas de la chica y bajó su cabeza para estar en medio de éstas. 

— Lo único que busco en ti es que me quieras de la misma forma en la que yo te quiero a ti, que sigas a mi lado como lo has hecho todos estos años, pero de una forma diferente...- Pasó su lengua sobre el clítoris, dando pequeños círculos a su alrededor. — Aunque claro, lo que busco ahora es tu punto G, y creo que lo encontré. 

Puso una mano por sobre su boca para acallar sus gemidos de placer, Bill sujetaba con fuerza sus piernas y sentía el calor subir por su cuerpo a cada segundo. Mordió su labio cuando sintió como metía dos de sus dedos sin dejar de brindarle sexo oral, no se detuvo cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta del cuarto. 

— ¿Bill? ¿Has visto a MC? — Esa era la voz de Charlie, sospechó que Percy estaba haciendo oídos sordos a la conversación. Miró a su amante, regañándolo con la mirada para que se detuviera, él sólo sonrió y continuó estimulándola. 

— Detente ahora o... — Susurró; no podía hablar si su lengua se deslizaba seguía deslizándose de esa manera. 

— Creo que dijo algo sobre ir a volar en escoba. Volverá pronto, pero no deberías hablarle porque anoche fuiste un imbécil con ella. — Respondió mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, empujando en su interior. No tardó en moverse, la había lubricado lo suficiente él mismo; ahora sólo le interesaba sentir como se entregaba a él, la necesitaba más de lo que creía. 

— ¿En serio puedes llegar a ser tan posesivo? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, él aumentó la velocidad. La besó para amortiguar sus gemidos, por mucho que quisiera escucharlos, había gente en casa. 

— Eso depende, ¿te casarás conmigo después de Hogwarts? 

— Déjame pensarlo, ¡Oh, ya sé! No. — Mintió para descubrir su reacción, se ganó unas embestidas más fuertes y unos chupones en el cuello. 

— Entonces puedo ser muy posesivo. Tengo que asegurarme que seas sólo mía.


End file.
